Sweet Birthday
by Len Raikov
Summary: Ulang tahun Ulquiorra sebentar lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Orihime? Dan apa yang diinginkan Ulquiorra dari Orihime ? For Ulquiorra B'day. Mind to RnR?


Sweet Birthday

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

Genre : Romance. Rate : T

Warning : typo(s), OOC, gaje, garing, dan sebagainya.

_**Author Note**_ : Cerita ini saya buat apa yang ada dipikiran saya saja. Jika ada kesamaan cerita ini, itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

Summary : Ulang tahun Ulquiorra sebentar lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Orihime? Dan apa yang diinginkan Ulquiorra dari Orihime ? For Ulquiorra B'day. Mind to RnR?

.

.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi itu kota Karakura sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang. Namun suasana kali berbeda karena hampir memasuki bulan Desember, tepatnya musim dingin. Seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur lelap dikasur miliknya akhirnya terbangun oleh suara hanphone miliknya. Wanita itu, tepatnya Orihime Inoue, mencoba meraih handphone miliknya yang berada dimeja dekat kasurnya. Tertera dilayar handphone miliknya bahwa ada satu sms masuk. Kemudian Orihime membaca sms itu.

_**From Ulquiorra. **_

_**Pagi, onna.** _

Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum membaca sms tersebut lalu membalasnya. 'Pagi juga, Ulqui-kun!' Setelah mengetik itu, Orihime langsung mengirimnya. Setelah membalas sms dari Ulquiorra, Orihime bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan merenggangkan tangannya yang kaku. Sesaat Orihime melihat kearah kalender di kamarnya. Ia agak terpaku dengan kalender miliknya. Ada lingkaran spidol hijau pada tanggal 1 Desember. Tidak hanya lingkaran, ada juga gambar kue ulang tahun mini dan juga sebuah tulisan. 'Ulqui-B'Day'. Mata Orihime membulat. Ia baru sadar bahwa sebentar lagi ulang tahun Ulquiorra, yaitu kekasihnya.

"Gawat. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Orihime mencaci dirinya sendiri sambil berputar-putar tak jelas dikamarnya.

"Tenang Hime, tenang. Hari ini aku harus mencari hadiah untuknya," kata Orihime menenangkan diri.

.

Disaat yang sama, seorang pria berambut hitam baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya. Rambut hitamnya masih agak basah oleh air, ia hanya menggunakan celana jeans dan sehelai handuk yang berada dibahunya. Kemudian ia menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengenakan pakaian. Sorot matanya hijaunya yang datar terpaku oleh hanphone miliknya, kemudian ia mengambilnya. Benar saja, ada satu sms balasan.

_**Pagi juga, Ulqui-kun! **_

_**From Orihime Inoue.** _

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum samar dan segera mengenakan bajunya.

.

Orihime tengah sibuk mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan di kota Karakura. Matanya melihat kearah toko-toko yang menjual begitu banyak barang. Ia menghela nafas. 'Sesuatu' yang ia cari belum ia temukan. Orihime berpikir sesaat, sudah hampir 3 tahun ia sudah bersama Ulquiorra. Disaat ulang tahun Ulquiorra yang ke-23 ia memberikan sebuah kue tart buatan tangannya dan keesokan harinya ia menerima kabar kalau Ulquiorra jatuh sakit. Tidak mungkinkan kalau Orihime kembali memberikan kue-mengerikan-buatan tangannya ? Mungkin saja Ulquiorra akan marah. Lagi-lagi Orihime menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar kehilangan ide untuk Ulquiorra, karena memang selama ini Ulquiorra tidak menunjukkan suatu ketertarikannya terhadap sesuatu.

"Gawat, kalau begini aku akan kehabisan waktu. Hah~ Aku harus berbuat apa?" Keluh Orihime.

"Onna," tiba-tiba bahu Orihime ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Kyaaa~" Orihime berteriak kaget.

"Tenanglah onna. Ini aku," suara itu begitu familiar. Setelah Orihime menenangkan diri, akhirnya ia melihat siapa yang telah membuatnya kaget. Pria berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri tegap tepat dihadapan Orihime itu adalah Ulquiorra. Ia mengenakan syal hijau yang senada dengan bola matanya itu. Dan juga pakaian musim dingin yang sangat cocok dengannya.

"Ulquiorra ?" Orihime binggung kenapa Ulquiorra bisa ada disini. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" lanjut Orihime.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya begitu," pemuda stoic itu tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Orihime.

"Eh ? A-aku... Aku sedang istirahat makan siang," jawab Orihime gugup.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Em. Be-belum," Orihime hanya menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"Aku traktir," Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime tiba-tiba. Orihime hanya bisa berblushing ria. Kemudian sepasang kekasih itu memasuki sebuah cafe.

.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Orihime hanya bisa berdiam diri, sedangkan Ulquiorra menatap Orihime datar. Memang seperti inilah sepasang kekasih ini. Orihime selalu merasa deg-degan jika bersama Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Ulquiorra sendiri justru menikmatinya.

"Em... Ulqui-kun..." Orihime memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm ?"

"Err... A-anu... Kamu suka apa ?"

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Ulquiorra yang tak mengerti maksud dari Orihime.

"Kamu suka sama apa ? Misalnya kue ? Atau barang tertentu ?" Orihime menjelaskan.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Eh ?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu ?" Ulquiorra hanya mengembalikan pertanyaan Orihime. Orihime hanya bisa diam. Ia merasa sedih karena Ulquiorra menggunakan nada yang tidak terlalu suka dengan pembicaraannya itu. Yang jelas-jelas itu memang nada suara Ulquiorra, lebih tepatnya datar. Ulquiorra hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidak tega melihat Orihime sedih.

"Aku suka yang manis," Ulquiorra tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal itu. Orihime yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menatap Ulquiorra tak percaya.

"Benarkah itu ?" Orihime tak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Hm," kemudian makanan pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Onna ayo makan," Ulquiorra mengalihkan perbincangan mereka tadi.

"Hm. Baiklah !" Orihime berkata seperti itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Melihat Orihime tersenyum, Ulquiorra tersenyum samar. Yah paling tidak berbohong tentang ia menyukai yang manis tidak apalah pikir Ulquiorra.

.

Setelah mereka berdua makan siang, Ulquiorra mengantarkan Orihime ketempat kerjanya. Jaraknya tidak cukup jauh. Cukup ditempuh dengan menggunakan bus. "Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja yah, Ulqui-kun," Orihime kemudian memasuki gedung tempat ia bekerja. Kemudian Ulquiorra pun kembali untuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya juga. Orihime yang baru saja menduduki meja kerjanya mendapat sambutan ledekan dari salah satu temannya.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya ada yang diantar pacar nih," goda salah satu teman kerja Orihime.

"Rangiku-san !" wajah Orihime memerah.

"Tidak apalah Orihime-chan. Aku juga tahu kok rasanya berpacaran," Rangiku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Orihime.

"Tetap saja kan, Rangiku-san sedang berpacaran," Orihime tidak mau kalah dari Rangiku.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku sedang bertunangan loh," Rangiku menjelaskan. Orihime mengingat tentang apa yang ingin ia berikan kepada Ulquiorra.

"Em, Rangiku-san," Orihime memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Ya?"

"Em, pernahkah Rangiku-san memberikan sesuatu yang disukai oleh Gin-san ?" tanya Orihime.

"Hm. Pernah. Aku pernah memberikan sekotak coklat. Memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Begini. Sebentar lagi kan Ulquiorra ulang tahun. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu, tadi aku bertanya kepadanya tentang apa yang ia sukai. Lalu ia menjawab, ia suka yang manis," jelas Orihime.

"Hm. Sebaiknya kau memberikannya coklat atau mungkin sebuah kue," saran Rangiku.

"Apakah aku harus membuatnya ?" Orihime kembali bertanya.

"Err... Sebaiknya kau membelinya saja yah. Kalau tidak disukai bagaimana ?" Rangiku mencoba menghindari ide gila Orihime.

"Benar. Apakah aku harus memberikan sesuatu yang lain ? Tapi tahun lalu aku sudah memberikannya syal," Orihime hanya menghela nafas.

"Orihime-chan. Kau sudah hampir 3 tahun bersama Ulquiorra-kun kan ?" Rangiku kembali bertanya.

"Em iya. Memangnya ada apa ?" Orihime tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Rangiku.

"Hm. Sepertinya dihari ulang tahunnya ia akan meminta 'itu'," Rangiku hanya memasang wajah menggoda ke Orihime.

"Hah? Rangiku-san aku tak mengerti,"

"Tenang saja Orihime. Biarkan ia melakukannya," Rangiku terus menggoda Orihime hingga wajahnya memerah.

.

_**November 30th at 10.00 p.m.** _

_._

Ulquiorra tengah sibuk dengan membaca novel yang ia beli kemarin. Suasana apartementnya sungguh sunyi, tidak heran karena Ulquiorra memang menyukai kesunyian. Aktivitas Ulquiorra terhenti setelah handphone miliknya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada yang menghubunginya. 'Orihime Inoue' lalu kemudian Ulquiorra menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya ?"

"Em. Ulqui-kun sudah tidur ?" tanya Orihime.

"Belum," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Oh. Ulqui-kun. Besok ada waktu tidak ?"

"Besok ?" Ulquiorra berpikir sejenak. "I-iya,"

"Bisa. Tapi sepertinya malam hari,"

"Em baiklah. Besok aku ke apartementmu yah. Selamat malam," Orihime mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Ulquiorra binggung dengan Orihime tidak biasanya ia mau mampir ke apartement Ulquiorra, kalau bukan Ulquiorra yang mengajaknya. Sorot mata Ulquiorra tertuju pada jam dinding miliknya menandakan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.30. Kemudian beralih ke kalender disebelahnya. Pada tanggal 1 Desember ada lingkaran spidol hijau. Ulquiorra merasa binggung, seingatnya ia tidak punya rencana siapapun, kecuali Orihime yang baru saja terjadi. Dan setelah Ulquiorra mengingatnya, akhirnya ia mengingatnya besok ia berulang tahun yang ke-25. Benar saja, kalau ia tidak melihat syal hijau yang diberikan Orihime diulang tahunnya yang ke-24, mungkin Ulquiorra akan mati-matian mengingatnya. Ulquiorra pun hanya tersenyum, lalu beranjak ketempat tidurnya.

.

**_December 1st at 08.00 p.m._ **

.

Ulquiorra baru saja selesai mandi. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan celana jeans dan sehelai handuk di bahunya. Ia harus bersiap-siap sebelum Orihime datang. Mungkin saja Orihime akan berteriak malu, menutupi mukanya, atau mungkin pingsan melihat keadaan Ulquiorra yang sedikit err terbuka. Ulquiorra hanya menggunkan kaos simple dan celana jeans, memang sederhana. Karena saat ditelepon Orihime tidak mengatakan bahwa ia ingin keluar.

**TING TONG**

Ada yang menekan tombol bel apartement Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun sudah tahu siapa dibalik pintu tersebut. Dugaan Ulquiorra benar. Orihime datang dengan pakaian dinginnya. Tak lupa ada sebuah bungkusan ditangan kanannya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ulquiorra-kun !" Sambut Orihime dengan senyuman khasnya. Ulquiorra hanya bisa tersenyum samar dan mempersilahkan Orihime masuk. Setelah Orihime melepaskan pakaian dinginnya, ia kemudian duduk disebelah Ulquiorra. Ia membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa. Ternyata didalamnya terdapat sebuat kue tart kecil bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Ulquiorra' dan lilin yang berangka 25.

"Ini buatanmu ?" Ulquiorra agak ragu bertanya karena takut Orihime merasa sedih.

"Tidak aku yang membelinya," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Oh. Akan ku ambilkan korek api," Ulquiorra ingin menuju ke dapur, namun tindakannya terhenti setelah Orihime menahannya.

"Tidak, Ulqui-kun. Kamu yang berulang tahun kali ini dan kamu harus duduk tenang," perintah Orihime. Akhirnya Ulquiorra menurut. Kemudian Orihime menyalakan lilin tersebut.

"Make a wish," Orihime menyuruh Ulquiorra untuk membuat permohonan. Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu meniup lilinnya. Orihime menepuk tangannya sesaat dan memberikan pisau cake ke Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun memotong dan memberikan sepotong kue itu ke Orihime.

"Oh iya. Maaf yah Ulqui-kun. Aku tidak memberikanmu apa-apa kecuali kue ini," Orihime mengatakannya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Orihime tak percaya. Mendengar kata 'memberikan', Ulquiorra menarik sudut bibirnya hingga terbentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia mempunyai ide yang menarik.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku ingin sesuatu dari mu, onna,"

"Apa itu ?" Orihime penasaran. Lalu Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Orihime. Wajah Orihime memerah, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kata-kata Rangiku. 'Biarkan ia melakukannya'. Dan akhirnya Orihime dapat merasakan bibir Ulquiorra dibibirnya. Ulquiorra melumat bibir Orihime perlahan. Orihime pun tidak melawan. Ulquiorra tersenyum dan melakukan aktivitasnya itu. Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Ulquiorra melepaskan 'ciuman memabukkannya' itu dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dapat terlihat jelas wajah Orihime yang memerah padam.

"Arigato," Ulquiorra tersenyum.

"Eh ?" Orihime kaget.

"Terima kasih atas first kiss-nya," jawab Ulquiorra santai. Lagi-lagi, wajah Orihime merah padam dan Ulquiorra pun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku harap, kita akan selalu bersama Hime."

"Ul-ulquiorra ?" Selanjutnya Orihime menerima kecupan hangat didahinya.

.

'Ini benar-benar ulang tahun termanis.' batin Ulquiorra.

.

.

End.

_**A/N**_: gyaaaa~ #blushing Apa itu ! Gak percaya ternyata bikin fic yang ada adegan kissu nya. O.O #syok

Btw, Happy Birthday buat Ulquiorra~ Semoga dengan baik hati Tite Kubo membangkitkan mu kembali untuk berpasangan dengan Hime. XD #maunya

Gimana minna gaje kah ? OOC ? Atau mungkin romance nya kurang ? Silahkan kirim kritik dan saran anda di review berikut.

Mind to review ?


End file.
